Ada hantu Di Sekolah
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Drablle. Hari ini aku berniat membolos. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku mendengar gosip bahwa ada hantu di sekolahku. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap membolos hingga akhirnya aku tak sengaja melihatnya. Melihat sosok hitam di depan pintu toilet. Hwaaaaa. RnR?


**A/N:** Drablle yang iseng dibuat saat saya lagi bete di rumah. Keinget saat-saat sekolah. Ternyata jadi pengangguran itu gak enak, ya?

**Warn:** Gaje, dan abal selalu menemani. Typo juga. Pendeskripsian yang tidak jelas. Naruto POV.

**Ada Hantu Di Sekolah © Dien Pribadi**

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

Kakiku melangkah cepat melewati koridor yang teramat luas nan panjang—sekaligus gelap—yang ada di depanku. Sesekali ada suara yang memanggil-manggilku, memasuki gendang telingaku. Bulu romaku berdiri begitu aku menoleh, dan tak ada siapa-siapa di belakangku. Hatiku bertanya, 'Lalu siapa yang memanggilku tadi?'

Aku kembali melangkah cepat menuju suatu ruangan, agar ketakutan yang menghinggapiku segera hilang. Tapi, lagi-lagi ada yang menyebut namaku. Tiga kali begitu, dan tiga kali jua aku meneloh dan tak menemukan siapapun. Akhirnya, pada panggilan keempat dan seterusnya, aku tak memperdulikan panggilan itu. Dalam pikiranku, mungkin saja itu adalah ulah seorang hantu usil yang ingin menakut-nakutiku.

Nafasku yang semula tak teratur karena rasa takut dan gugup, memulih kembali begitu kakiku menginjakkan langkah terakhir di koridor mengerikan itu. Suara bergumam terdengar dari balik dinding, menandakan ada orang di balik sana. Tapi, aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku melanjutkan langkahku kembali, kali ini dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Bahkan terkadang harus berhenti saat kurasa waktunya, dan kembali melangkah lagi. Begitu terus. Hingga tiba-tiba, aku mendengar percakapan dua orang dari arah yang berlawanan dariku. Telingaku menajam, ingin mengetahui topik yang dibicarakan.

"Ku dengar, Kakashi-sensei sedang kebakaran jenggot," kata pemuda pertama. Pemuda kedua menatap pemuda pertama dengan pandangan heran dan bingung, "Kebakaran jenggot? Kenapa?"

"Ada hantu di sekolah kita," jawab yang ditanya. Pemuda kedua mengangguk paham. Aku yang masih di tempat persembunyianku merinding sendiri. Apa benar yang di katakan mereka berdua bahwa ada hantu di sekolah ini? Pantas saja tadi aku merasa ada yang memanggilku. Perasaanku benar. Itu ulah hantu usil di sekolah ini, pasti.

"Tapi, aku penasaran hantu seperti apa itu," kata pemuda kedua. Pemuda pertama memelankan suaranya, "Ssst, katanya, hantu itu tak seperti hantu-hantu biasanya. Hantu umumnya muncul pada saat malam hari dan menggentayangi tempat dia berdiam, bukan?"

"Lalu, hantu yang membuat Kakashi-sensei ketakutan?" tanya pemuda kedua lagi. Si pemuda pertama menjawab, "Hantu itu…,"

"Ini bukan saatnya menggosip, anak-anak. Cepat masuk kelas. Bel istirahat usai sudah berbunyi," tegur seorang pemuda paruh baya, memotong percakapan kedua pemuda tadi. Yang otomatis membuatku tak tahu kelanjutannya lagi. Sial.

Aku memutuskan berbalik. Kembali ke jalan yang telah ku lewati. Tapi, kali ini tidak melewati koridor. Aku masih takut dan teringat terus cerita yang baru ku dengar tadi. Hantu? Benarkah hantu itu ada? Dan, apa kata mereka tadi? Hantu itu tak biasa? Apa hantu itu kali ini akan memakan korbannya? Aku terus berpikiran begitu selama perjalananku diam-diam menuju suatu tempat persembunyian. Jalan yang ku lalui sedang sepi. Lengang, sekali.

Kakiku berhenti saat akhirnya aku menghadapi sebuah pintu bertuliskan WC Pria. Segera aku masuk ke dalam sana dan mengunci pintu di salah satu bilik di sana. Menunggu. Entah apa yang ku tunggu, aku tak tahu. Tapi, selama menunggu, tanganku mengambil sebuah rokok yang ada di saku bajuku. Menyisipkannya di sela kedua bibir merah mudaku, dan menyalakan rokoknya dengan korek api yang selalu ada di dalam kotak rokokku.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, lima belas menit, aku menunggu, dan sudah menghabiskan hampir lima batang rokok. Saat aku akan menyalakan rokok ke enam, telingaku menangkap sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ganjil dan aneh. Seperti suara pintu yang ditutup perlahan, namun tiba-tiba menjadi sebuah dobrakan yang keras. Atau suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dan menjauh dari tempatku berada sekarang.

Bulu romaku meremang kembali. Apakah itu hantu yang tadi di bicarakan? Apa mau hantu itu? Menghisap darahku? Memakan dagingku? Oh, asal kau tahu saja, wahai hantu, bahwa sebenarnya dagingku ini amatlah sangat alot dan pahit.

Hatiku terus berdoa, agar hantu itu tak menggangguku lagi. Pikiranku tenang kembali begitu aku mendengar bel pergantian jam mata pelajaran berbunyi. Aku memberanikan diri membuka pintu bilik yang ku tempati tadi. Kepalaku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan bahwa keadaan sudah aman. Lalu, aku berjalan dengan tenang keluar WC Pria tadi. Hingga tiba-tiba…,

"Huwaaaa," Aku terjatuh ke belakang, terkejut melihat sebuah penampakan yang berdiri di belakang pintu toilet yang ku buka tadi. Mataku terbelalak. Tubuhku menggigil ketakutan, dan keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya mengaliri dan membasahi tubuhku. Tangan sosok yang tadi menghadangku, menjulur, menangkap kerah bajuku dan menariknya. Membuatku ikut terangkat ke atas.

"Nah, ini dia hantu sekolah kita. Yang sudah membuat Kakashi-sensei kalang kabut," Ujar seseorang dari balik sosok itu. Suara bisik-bisik serta tawa cekikikan terdengar juga.

"Ada hantu, sensei," Kataku ketakutan. Sosok yang memegangiku melotot tajam, "Kau itu hantunya. NARUTO UZUMAKI. SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU KATAKAN. KAU INI BENGAL SEKALI," Teriak sosok itu tepat di depan wajahku. Aku makin ketakutan.

"KAU ITU HANTU KECIL, BENGAL. SUDAH DATANG TERLAMBAT, BOLOS PELAJARAN, MEROKOK, SEMBUNYI DI WC. AKAN JADI APA KELAK HIDUPMU, HAH?" Kata sosok itu lagi. Begitu aku mengenali suara itu, aku segera membuka mataku yang terpejam karena ketakutan. Sosok itu ternyata adalah Kakashi-sensei, wali kelasku. Di belakangnya, ada banyak siswa yang melihatku yang ketangkapan sedang bolos.

"Jadi hantunya?" Tanyaku polos. Kakashi-sensei menggeram marah, "TIDAK ADA HANTU DI SEKOLAH INI. YANG HANTU ITU KAMU…, TAHU. SUKA MENGHILANG BEGITU SAJA. HARUSNYA AKU MEMANGGIL ORANG PINTAR UNTUK MEMBASMI HANTU YANG ADA DI TUBUHMU,"

Aku meringis kecil, malu. Uh, sial benar nasibku hari ini. Sudah gagal, kedapatan bolos, di katakan hantu pula. Oh, Tuhan. Apa salahku?

-Tamat-

Review?


End file.
